nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Porphorya Mercury
A powerful Crimson Lord under Crimson Emperor Elendia Drakul. History She gained notoriety through being insane... but very cunning. She killed a great many beings, having a secret goal of killing one of every sentient being in the world. She eventually came under the power of Elendia and became her second in command, and was given near complete autonomy. She then began to kill even more things, if that were possible. She also searches out and destroys the enemies of her master. She harbors a special joy at killing the servants of Fei Kuran, another Crimson Emperor. Can You See What I See She fully intends to kill Gerard Sturm from the get go, as a measure of her own power, but is originally stopped by Elendia, as he had not even fully awakened by surgery. She relents and bides her time. When Gerard starts to deviate from the plan, she starts to plan his death, starting by slaying his beloved, Rachel Dawn. She is halted by fellow Lord, Yabnoran Worll, who is Gerard's adoptive father. He distracts her with news of Valkyrie raids on a holding of their mistress. Because she has never killed a Valkyrie, she immediately leaves for the area. The news was false, and she is unable to contain her rage for Yabnoran, and slays several hundred people in a nearby village. She returns, and is unable to find Yabnoran. Instead, she searches out Rachel, and helps Vice Director Carbon kidnap the blind girl. She eventually heads off Gerard, and fights him, but is distracted by Jonathon Dawn, who has been given a Taisen Industries Assassin Mobile Armor. She is unable to beat the young man, who is maddened caused by both Fei Kuran's manipulation and the kidnapping of his sister. She retreats from battle and, being a sore loser, kills his parents, leaving their dismembered parts nailed to various walls of the house. Jonathon sees this and it restarts his vendetta against Lidereith, he swears that she will die by his hand and searches for her. He finds her waiting for him and they fight again and it ends badly for the young man, who reveals that it was Fei Kuran who gave him the mobile armor. She turns her mind to him, but is stopped by his new second lord, Gerard Sturm. He slays her from behind, knowing that he cannot allow her the honor of a fair fight. Abilities A most cunning, if insane opponent, she a great deal of speed. She has great skill with hook-bladed weapons, her favorites are a pair of tonfa with hooks placed near her elbows. She studies anatomy, and knows how to take down any opponent by merely slashing at weak places in the body. Notes *Porphorya (Porphoria) is a disease of the mind and body, certain types may be caused by such poisons as arsenic. *Mercury is an element, poisonous to the body and can affect the mind. *Her desire to kill every sentient thing Mirror's Xewleer desire to kill at least one of everything in a certain MMO. Category:Female Category:Lidereith Category:Can You See What I See Category:Crimson Lord